Space in Time
by egoofy34
Summary: With Doyle gone how will the team deal with JJ and Emily's return... Follow up Considering the Alternative... JJ/Emily... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


A/N- I'm back…lol…. I'm so excited about the new season of Criminal Minds, my two favorite characters are coming back… YEA! I'm hoping that with JJ and Emily coming back I'll find more motivation to write….

A/N2- I have to thank my friend Zuzana, who all but begged for me to write something in honor of the girls return to the show.

Summary- After six months in hiding JJ and Emily get the news they've been praying, but with Doyle dead brings a whole new set of issues. Will their friends be able to forgive them?

ENJOY!

JJ smiled as she watched her now three year old son run around the backyard chasing his mother. It had been a rough 6 months for the little family, but it had only made them stronger. After three months in Italy JJ's contact at the State Department told her that they had heard "chatter" from a source stating that Ian Doyle was growing suspicious that Emily's death had been faked. To make matter worse said contact was actually only 40 miles from there then current home. So in the middle of the night the three fled the country, quickly making their way back to France. They found themselves a nice little cottage just outside of St. Emillion and once again adjusted to their new lives.

"What has you smiling this beautiful afternoon?" Emily asked as she walked up to JJ, who hadn't seemed to notice that Emily and Henry had stopped playing. Henry now seemed content to chase a butterfly that he found flying around the back yard.

"Just thinking about the last six months and everything we've been through." JJ said as she moved over, giving Emily room on the bench.

"Still no regrets?" Emily asked, always worrying that someday JJ would grow frustrated with this new live. After all when they got married their vows said "till death do us part" and well technically she was dead.

"Of course not." JJ smiled as she laid her head on Emily's shoulder. "You are my family. You and Henry. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I love you so much." Emily replied, kissing the top of JJ's head.

"I love you too."

"Have you talked to Garcia lately?" Emily asked.

"We haven't talked in about a week but she sent me an email the other day. I had sent her some pictures for Henry's third birthday. I think she was a little upset that she couldn't be here for it."

"I told you, you could have gone home for his birthday. I would have understood."

"I know but like I said my place, our place, is here with you. There will be other birthdays for Garcia to spoil her godson." JJ laughed. "And besides as much as I love our son, he can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Well he is only three." Emily smiled and laughed in response.

"True, but could you see me trying to explain to everyone why Henry was talking about living with his mama and his mommy?" JJ laughed.

"Yeah that would have been a hard one." Emily watched as Henry continued to play. "You know eventually this is going to be over and we are going to have to go back." Emily said just above a whisper.

"I know." JJ sighed.

"They are going to hate me." Emily said painfully, knowing how angry her friends, especially Morgan, were going to be at her.

"They won't hate you." JJ replied, lifting her head off of her wife's shoulder. Emily simply rolled her eyes; she wished she had the same confidence that her wife did. "Emily look at me." After a couple seconds Emily turned to meet JJ's blue eyes. "At first they are going to be shocked and maybe a bit angry; but eventually they are going to realize that we did this to protect not only you but everyone." Emily started to say something but JJ cut her off. "And I do mean we; this was not a decision that you made on your own. This was something that we both decided on. I left them too. Maybe not in the same way as you did but I bolted for the door the first chance I could get. I've lied to them way more than you have. Every time Garcia calls and she starts crying I tell her that I understand but in reality I don't because you're not dead to me. I've got you right here in front of me. I don't have to walk by your picture every day in the FBI lobby, I don't have to sit by your desk every day like Reid does and I don't have to live the pain and guilt of losing my best friend every day like Morgan does. They may be confused at first but they will never hate you. Now me on the other hand, they might hate."

"No one could ever hate you." Emily smiled as she leaned, placing a quick kiss on JJ's lips. "Do you think if we have Henry tell them it will help ease the blow?" Emily laughed. It always amazed her how JJ could always say the right thing. It didn't matter what kind of mood Emily was in JJ could always make her smile.

"Maybe, we might think of that when the time comes." JJ teased, just as her cell phone began ringing from somewhere in the house. "I better get that." JJ gave Emily another quick kiss before heading into the house to find her phone.

JJ walked into the kitchen and picked up her cell phone but was surprised when it wasn't ringing. She reached across the counter and picked up Emily's phone and was really shocked to see that it wasn't ringing either. It took JJ a couple seconds when she realized what phone it was. It was her secure phone that the State Department had set her up with. The only time that phone rang was when her contact needed to tell her something or with occasional updates on the status of the investigation. Her heart began beating faster as she grabbed the phone from her purse. It didn't matter how many times she answered that particular phone she always got nervous. Would they have to move again? Did they find him?

"Hello." JJ said finally answering the phone.

"JJ?" The man on the other end asked.

"Hotch is that you?" JJ asked surprised to hear her former boss and friend on the other end.

"Yeah it's me JJ. It's could to hear your voice."

"Well not that's it's not great to hear your voice too, but what is going on? Why are you calling me and not Smith?" Referring to her contact. "Is everybody okay? Did something happen to Reid or Morgan. It's not Garcia is it?"

"Whoa, slow down JJ. Everyone is fine. I didn't mean to scare you. As for Smith I asked him if I could be the one to call and tell you the latest news."

"Okay, so what is it? Do you have a lead on Doyle?"

"It's over JJ. It's all over."

"What?" JJ asked completely shocked at what she was hearing.

"We got him. Doyle is dead." Hotch repeated.

"Oh my god!" JJ shouted causing Emily to come running in from outside.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she quickly made her way over to JJ.

"Hey Hotch I'm going to put you on speaker phone; Emily's here now." Emily looked at JJ confused as to why Hotch was calling them; but from the tears and smile mixing on JJ's face she was fairly certain it was good news. JJ put the phone on the counter and hit the speaker phone button. "Can you hear me Hotch?"

"Loud and clear."

"Hey Hotch." Emily said into the phone.

"I'm guessing that you can tell from JJ's reaction that I have some good news. It's over Emily. The task force called today to tell me they got him. Doyle is dead." Emily could hardly believe what she was hearing. _Could it really be; Doyle was dead? The man that haunted her dreams for god knows how many years was actually dead?_

"Wow, I don't… I don't know what to say." Emily was speechless.

"I can tell you this is the best news I've heard in a long time Hotch." JJ spoke up; her arms wrapped tightly around her wife.

"I'm happy for you, both of you." The three of them spent the next twenty minutes going over what happened, how, when and where. They also discussed them being able to come home. JJ was shocked to learn that Hotch had been able to get her old job back, so she would be able to return to the BAU and they could put this past year behind them. Like it was some horrible dream or the plot to a bad television series. Both Emily and JJ both couldn't wait and dreaded the fact that they were headed home.

One week later…..

The day had finally arrived. After an early morning meeting the bureau director; Hotch and the returning family made their way to the BAU bullpen. Hotch had already called ahead and asked the team to meet in the conference room. Hotch instructed the two women to wait outside while he talked to the team.

"Hey Hotch, what's up? We catch a case or something?" Morgan asked when he saw the Unit Chief walk in.

"No case, just something I need to talk to you all about."

"That doesn't sound good." Garcia replied nervously.

"I know it's been a rough year for us. I know these past few months have been particularly hard, especially since Seaver left." Hotch looked around the room. "But I think I have found a way to solve this problem."

"You're finally replacing them aren't you?" Reid asked quietly.

"Kind of." Hotch replied as he opened the door to motion for JJ to come into the room. JJ squeezed Emily's hand for comfort one last time before walking toward the conference room. "The Director and I were able to persuade the State Department that JJ was more important here and that we needed her back." There was an audible gasp as JJ walked into the room.

"JJ!" Garcia yelled, having not seen her friend in six months. "I'm so happy to see you." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"It's good to see you too Pen." JJ smiled as she hugged her best friend. After more hugs from Rossi, Reid and Morgan; JJ nodded for Hotch to continue.

"I have more news and unfortunately this might be hard for some of you to take." Hotch began. "A week ago, Ian Doyle was killed."

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked, clenching his fists in anger at the man that took his best friend.

"Yes. We got a positive ID from the task force team leader."

"So it's over?" Garcia asked.

"Yes. It's over but there is more. There is something that JJ and I need to tell you."

"What's going on?" Rossi asked.

Emily stood outside the room listening to the conversations that were flowing through the room. JJ had left the door slightly ajar on purpose so Emily would know when she needed to come in. Emily took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The room fell into immediate silence.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Morgan shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "You're dead! I watched you die!" Morgan yelled.

"I know and I'm so sorry. Believe me; but this was the only why I could protect my family. Protect all of you." Emily tried to explain, although this was exactly the reaction she had expected.

"You… You lied to me. To all of us." Garcia turned to face JJ. "You told us she died. We buried her. We comforted you and you knew along she was alive."

"I'm so sorry Garcia but it was the only way…" JJ started only to be met by a slap to the face and like a bullet Emily was by her side.

"Look I know you guys are angry but be mad at me not JJ. She didn't ask for this. She wanted to tell you but she couldn't. She would cry for hours after each time one of you called. It killed her to not be able to tell you but we didn't have a choice. I needed to know my family was safe and that included you all."

"You could have told us. We could have protected you." Morgan snapped.

"And I would have never forgiven myself if something would have happened to one of you or your families because of me. You all don't understand; Ian Doyle was not the type of person to come after you directly he went after the ones you loved by going after the ones they love. Tell me Morgan would you have been able to protect your mother and sisters? Or what about Reid's mom? How about Jack? Who was going to protect them?" Emily could see the anger start to leave Morgan's body.

"For six months I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost my best friend." Morgan said turning to face the wall.

"I know Morgan. I know. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I put you all through this but I didn't have any choice. Neither did JJ." Emily said as she walked over and put her hand on Morgan's shoulder. "I know that it's going to take some time but I hope you can forgive me, because I missed my best friend too. I missed all of you." Morgan turned around and pulled Emily into a hug, tighter than any hug she had received before.

"Don't you ever die on me again." Morgan half laughed and he continued to hug Emily.

"I promise." Emily smiled as Morgan finally released her.

"Welcome home Emily." Rossi smiled as he also pulled her into a hug. "You too JJ." Rossi said after he let go of Emily.

"Thanks Rossi." JJ replied hugging him.

"Garcia?" Emily turned to face the blonde.

"I'm still mad." Garcia huffed. "But I guess being mad that you're not really dead is better than being mad that you are dead." Emily couldn't help but laugh as she pulled Garcia into a hug. After a few seconds Garcia pulled away and turned to face JJ. "I'm sorry JJ. I shouldn't have slapped you. I…"

"You were angry. I understand. Just remind me not to piss you off again." JJ laughed as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"Reid?" Emily asked as she kneeled down beside his chair. He hadn't said a word since Emily had walked into the room.

"I never got to say good bye." Reid mumbled.

"But now you don't have too. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere this time." Emily told the man who was like a little brother to her. "And outside is a very excited little boy who can't wait to see his Uncle Spence." Emily added and Reid finally looked up.

"Henry's here?" Reid asked. "You left him in the bullpen all by himself? Do you know the statistics for workplace accidents that involve…." Reid started to ramble.

"Relax Spence, he's not by himself." JJ said trying to calm the genius down. "Henry, Declan sweetie can you two come here?" Seconds later a young boy about 12 and Henry came running into the room.

"Unca Spence!" Henry shouted as he leapt into Reid's arms.

"Hey buddy." Reid smiled and he hugged his godson. "I missed you so much."

"I misseded you too!"

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Declan." Emily introduced the young boy as she walked over next to him. "This was Doyle's son but now he is our son. JJ and I have decided to adopt him."

"Are you serious?" Morgan asked.

"Hey Declan, why don't you take Henry back outside so we can finish talking." Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple dollars. "Why don't you get you both something out of the vending machine?"

"Sure. Come on Henry. Do you want come chips?" Henry nodded quickly and jumped down from Reid's lap, grabbing Declan's hand as they left the room.

"The Task Force responsible for taking Ian Doyle down did so in upstate Washington." Hotch began to explain. "Somehow Ian had found out where Declan was. The task force took him out before he could get to the boy but not before Doyle killed his guardians."

"I'm really the only family that little boy has. It may not be by blood but I'm his family none the less." Emily explained.

"We got in touch social services in Washington and baring any red tap we should be able to legally adopt him in about a month. Right now we are technically his foster parents." JJ added.

"That is… wow… I don't know what to say." Rossi stammered.

"Look I know we've thrown a lot at you all today, but just know that we all so happy to be home. To be back with our family." Emily smiled as she put her arm around JJ. "And you know what Morgan, Declan loves football."

"Oh really?" Morgan smiled.

"Yep, JJ's already trying to explain to him that the Washington Redskins are way better than the Seattle Seahawks."

"Well they are." JJ defended herself and everyone laughed.

"So in light of today's revelations the Director has given all of us the rest of the day off." Hotch announced to the team.

"Well in that case why don't you all come over to the house for lunch? I know Henry would love to see all of you and you can get to know Declan a little better." JJ offered.

"That sounds like a great idea." Rossi said after a few moments of silence, followed by a round a head nods from everyone else.

Emily smiled as the team made their way out of the conference room. Deep down inside she knew that there were still some hard times to come. She knew that the pain she had caused was not going to go away overnight but right now things were looking up. She and JJ were home with their family. Where they belonged and lord willing where they would stay till they were old and gray.

A/N- Well I hope you liked it... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
